ZOMBIEFIED, It Aint No Safe Heaven
by Gretel Bella Potter
Summary: WARNING NOT A FANFIC BUT OWN NARATIVE. Laura and her group of friends find themselves in a zombie infested City (Perth) with their parents away on a vacation the 13 year olds have to survive the apocalypse. After horrific events 5 of the group find themselves immune to the virus consuming man kind. You Know What they say, When the Parents are away, The DEAD will EAT!
1. Chapter 1

The groans of the hungry dead corpses outside the thin door of our lightly barricaded house made panic crawl inside of me. It nested there planning on staying for a while. A whimper was picked up by my adrenaline heightened ears, moving to the other side I lightly foot worked to Asher and whispered, "Go get our weapon and supplies ready, we are leaving", "What, to noisy for you to sleep through, Laura?" Was Asher's quick and joking repl. "Ha, we both know I can sleep through anything"

It was true, I slept though the start of the apocalypse and I would have stayed asleep if a zombie hadn't stepped on my headphones, which instantly woke me up.

"Yeah, Yeah" he laughed probably thinking of the time I told them how I found out about the apocalypse was happening.

He glided through the room with inhuman grace and light touches of the wooden flooring that this broken down house provided. Turning I spotted the reason of my concern. Grace sat huddled in the corner, her face showed panic and fear, Shannon sat next to her looking like she was ready to shoot down any intruder that could hurt her best friend, Alive or not.

I kneed down until I was level with the pissed off Shannon, I looked in her eyes, I tried to show this was not the time to get mad and to things that could cause all our deaths, that we were going through this and no one would get bitten or eaten.

She looked back I could see the anger resolved from her eyes, but a different type of passion returned one that will help. Determination, it shined through her eyes and as I look at my reflection in her eyes I see the same emotion shown in my eyes.

I smiled a reassuring smile at her then whispered

"Get ready, were leaving and keep quite."

Shannon nodded, too eager to get out of our shelter, suddenly a warm hand met my shoulder making me freeze in shock for the slightest of seconds.

"It's just me" Daniel's melodic voice whispered his words in my ear instantly calming me.

"Jesus Daniel don't do that, I thought you were a fringing zombie." I pressed my left palm over my frantic beating heart trying to slow it. The groans of the zombies outside grew louder no doubt smelling my blood being pumped faster than the others. As their hunger grew their determination showed more and more as they pounded harder on our wooden door.

"Sorry, Asher and I found a way out but it leads into the sewers." Daniel's apology and explanation calmed my panic a bit but not my fear.

I looked over at Miranda and Alicia, They were the brains of team. Miranda's eyes shone with ideas and Alicia shone with worry. Seeming to sense my stare, they looked up. Judging by their facial expression I knew they weren't liking the pressure and to be honest I didn't like putting them on the spot but I knew if we didn't decide now we won't live to see another day. Alicia and Miranda's nod informed me of their decision.

"Daniel, Shannon and Alicia you guys come in with me, first check for unsuspected danger then let the scouts in to check for zombies." I turned my head to the rest of the team. Staring into each of their eyes, silently telling them to be careful.

Grabbing Grace I guided her to Miranda who immediately gave her a set of sharpened knifes and a small kel-tec 23 6.6 ounce 3.2. Grace grabbed it with shaking hands and stood at the opposite wall of the cracking door.

Suddenly an arm shot through from door its rotten skin's scent shot through the room making us cringe and flinch from it's stunk. Grace surprised opened her mouth to scream when Tenisha cover her mouth with her hand. Tenisha glared at everyone looking impatient.

"Can we go now?" She hissed at all of us.

"Come on, they look like they are about to get through the barricades." Joyce one of our team's fighters said from her small area in the house that she was in charge of protecting and guarding.

Nodding my agreement I Swung my M24 sniper rifle across to my front from where it had hung on my shivering back.

I saw Alicia grab her SP25 barrel function with a 10.6 ounce 360 rifle, Lizzy grabbed hers too. I looked around the room one more time realizing everyone was ready to leave. I quickly pulled down the safety clip and pulled the reloader.

Its soft click warned everyone of the oncoming danger. Sighing I placed a hand on the sewers entrance before swinging my body in.

Darkness was all I could see for one second longer then I should have taken.

"Laura you still alive down there" Dan's Voice broke through the darkness breaking me out of my trance.

"Ye….Yeah" I stuttered surprised by the sudden noise. I struggled to get focused on the job at hand. Clicking on a flash light I had equipped myself with I held it's small handle in my mouth as I gripped my M24 Sniper rifle in both hands.

I looked around for a threat when came no noise or movements I held out fist next to my head then pointed ahead signaling it's clear.

I walked forward a few steps away from the entrance before kneeling on one knee keeping cover on this side of the tunnel. The soft thud of one my gang's feet gave me a bit of security, knowing someone had my back

"Clear" Dan's voice rang behind me.

I gained up some courage whilst I waited for the rest of the team. One by one thuds of their feet thudded across the slippery cement flooring of the sewer.

"Guhhhh" The alarming noise of a thud cause my shoulders to tense in fear.

"Cow poo zombies, what to de we do?" Kate's excited voice echoed through the tunnels.

"Shhhhhhhh" Grace shushed Kate.

"Well since he is after our flesh I suggest we just sit around here getting high." Was my sarcastic reply trying to keep the others from freaking and effectively reveling our location.

"Okay" Piper made a move to sit

I grabbed her Addidas jacket "When we get out of here I am looting you a dictionary so you can look up sarcasm." I pulled her up with it before pushing her to the opposite direction of the groans.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Tiffany screamed.

Turning I froze at what I saw. Tiffney is sprawled out on the floor above her a groaning Zed. Getting over the shock I sprinted to Tiffney. The Zed lunged for Tiff's pulse point. Already bitten her arm. Tiff's scream for help grew louder as the Zed fought against Tiffney's limbs and protest's.

"No…No…. Please don't…NOOOOOOO" Finally close enough I tackled the Zed off.

"GUUUUH" Angry at me for cutting short his feed he bared his predator teeth, they gleamed in the light of my torch. I pushed my left forearm to his neck securing him in place before reaching behind for my bat. My fingers gazed the oak wood, wood of the bat when the Zed reached out his rotten right hand and tried to desperately scratch my face. I growled at the Zed and bawled a fist with the hand behind my back. I took a wild swing at it's face then grabbed it's still out stretched hand I slammed it next to me. Immediately I scooted my body above him using my knees to lock his rotten limbs under me. It hissed and screamed as it tried to buck me off. This time I managed to grab the bat. Taking my forearm off his neck I took another wild swing using my left fist buying myself time to get up.

Standing I placed my feet next to the shocked zeds head. I raised my bat above my head and froze. This would be the first life I took.

"Guuuuuhhhhhhhhhh" Turning I flashed the light in the noises direction, and saw what could be the end, around 10 to 15 zeds were headed to our direction.

Pain exploded on my left leg causing me to look down. Blood ran down and through my pants, the flipping Zed had scratched me.

"Laura, hurry up! Shannon's voice rang through my panic state. This time I didn't hesitate, once again I raised the bat… Then with a mighty swing down I smashed the zombie's head.

It's scull cracked from the impact killing him his rotten and disease blood sprayed on my shoes and pants I cringed before turning I helped the fearful Tiffany up before we ran down the tunnel grabbing Pipers hand I dragged her after me with the group just behind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We skidded to a stop right next to a metal ladder most likely leading to the surface.

"Asher and Lizzy, go up and check for danger. Once its clear then let every one else through." I told the group's scouts.

"Right" Lizzy was the only one to speak, as Asher had already started up the ladder, not in the mood to talk.

Swinging my gun I faced the entrance, I kneeled down and rested my rifle upon my right leg then lined the scope to anything that moved or made a sound. I felt Daniel next to me, his form towered above my petite one.

I ignored the feeling of guilt as the realisation of my first kill shoved itself upon my mind. I couldn't help but shut my eyes trying desperately to get rid of the regret and shame.

"Crap!" Lizzy's voice broke through my thoughts and without wasting another minute I shot up the ladder realising everyone had already gone up.

"Guhhhh" A groan that could only be from a walking corpse, came from my left. Turning, I watched as a zed tackled Jamie causing him to trip from the weight, they landed on the pathway.

The zed 's head landed on the sidewalks edge knocking it senseless for a second, A second that Jamie used well enough to shoot its brains out. To my right Asher stood fighting off his three, one tackled him from behind. They both started to fall when Asher turn and jumped.

They landed with the zed on its back. Asher stood, immediately grabbing his hockey stick. He swung, the end of the stick collided with the growling zeds head. The harsh click of its neck echoed towards me. I flinched but then sighed in relief. I turned to my right just in time to spot a walker scrambling and running towards me.

Upon instinct I shot its chest twice the bullets missing its head. The third bullet shot out of my rifle. It twisted in the air, the metal barriers twisted with it then flew off. My rifle jerked me back causing me to tumble a few steps back in surprise.

I wasn't sure what happened next but all I remember is falling and my vision going blurry with white spots in it, my head lulled to the left. I couldn't move, I couldn't turn away from the sight of Asher getting bitten.

A fire started on my left ankle. It crawled up my thighs to my stomach before it reached my brain, somehow my eyes adjusted from the pain. I quickly sat up just in time to see the zeds head stabbed, The knifes tip shot up from its head, The small whole the knife had cause spurted with blood, the droplets landed on my leg and next to my arms.

I watched as the knife was roughly pulled out. The blood slowly dripped down to the floor and just like that my hand snatched Daniels Gun and shoot two zeds feasting Asher.

"Ahhh!" Asher's screams were clearly heard across the city and for a reason unknown to me, I felt the calmest I have ever been since this whole thing started. This was the last thing I remember thinking before I felt myself falling, then seeing black.

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**_Whoa, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up to ash and dust_**

**_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_**

**_I'm breathing in the chemicals_**

**_(Inhale) (Exhale)_**

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus_**

**_This is it, the apocalypse_**

**_Whoa_**

I sat in my room listening to Radioactive when I heard screams From outside my house window, concerned for my friends safety I shot out of my bed and bolted in my closet feeling around for the knife I placed in there for self defence moments. My fingers finally reach the blades handle.

I wrapped my small hand around the weapon then carefully pulled it out I then ran to my small bedside table and snatched my torch from it.

Turning it on I ran outside my room only too meet six other flashlights all belonging to my friends. There faces mostly hidden in the dark but their worry expressions were hard to miss. I nodded to show I knew they were there before slowly creeping to the front door.

The curtains flew back and forth from the midnight breeze.

My hand reached out and gently moved it away I shone my light through the window, looking around I shone the torch at different places but sought out nothing. Turning I shrugged my sleepy shoulders when suddenly a bump and scream came from behind me.

I turned only to jump back in fear. Out side my window was something that would appear in my nightmare something that people have thought would never happen, something that my friends and I have been preparing for, for months. The monster now inside my hause on top of my fallen body was, walking, dead corpse, its bottom lip's right side hung open swaying in the wind, dribble ran down his partly opened month and landing on the spot next to my head.

I didn't scream, I didn't fight, I just lied there, unmoving, shock radiated through my body in wave. The corpse groaned in hunger before going for an attack. My instincts kicked in as my elbows placed themselves involuntarily against the man eaters neck trying to desperately push him away. Suddenly an ear-piercing boom coming from my side before the corpse slumped on top of me. My breath came out in heavy pants as I struggled to come out from the dead, dead corpse.

"Holy…son of a b" I Stopped to realise Sybella was in Miranda's arms. "anana"

A hand grabbed my left wrist and pulled my soon going into shock body up. "pant, Pant, Pant" I couldn't hold them in.

"Ughh" Looking over to my left, my scared face soon turned into one of horror. Slowly making their starving way to my group of friends were a dozen zombies.

"Shiiiii, GO!" Grabbing to the hand of whoever grabbed me, I t dragged its owner towards the stairs.

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My body lurched forward off the uncomfortable material I must have been placed on. My breaths came out in pants, my head felt like it was ran over by a rubbish truck then stomped on by a heard of bulls, in other words if hurt, a lot.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead!" To my right was a uncontrollably sobbing Grace as she bent over the edge of, whatever I was laying on.

"Ugh what the freak happened?" My thoughts and memories were scrambled from the pain as I tried to remember the past moments.

"Laura…..I.. I don't know how to tell you this" Grace's voice cracked in-between words.

"What tell me what?" I was fairly shaken by the flashback but the graces words cause fear to form in me.

"I,….You….Asher and you were" she stopped to gulp loudly. " Bitten"

I froze, shock filled my veins as I allowed her words to sink in. For a moment, I let hope set in that she was kidding that I wouldn't turn to one of those, those creatures and kill my friends but deep down I knew, I knew this was my fate and I was going to accept it.

"Where's Ash?"

"She nodded her head to the right, naturally I look, Asher sat on a well used mattress. His eyes glistened in the dim light the window to my right allowed to come in. As soon as we locked eyes we knew what we would ask of our friends.

The Decision was not made by but by fate, we were to die from our own hands. Hands that will hold pistols, one bullet for each of us.

Sighing I look back over to grace. "Can you, give us a second." We had to plan our death, and I knew if grace was present she would try to intervene, this could not happen if she was to stay alive.

She gave a once over before nodding and leaving. "When is it?" Asher's question held so much pain, I knew we would turn by sunset tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, We'll find a secure place and have fun, like old times. At sunset we'll face our deaths."

He nodded then lied down, fresh tears pouring from his closed eyes, I could tell he was silently saying goodbye to everyone

Tomorrow I will join the rest of mankind,

**IN HELL.**

**Hey,**

**Thanks for checking out the Story, If you got any ideas, message me**

**-Love**

**Bella (Laura)**


End file.
